edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jspyster1
http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=6367 Problem Reports Hi there, I'm Uberfuzzy, a Wikia Helper. I'm writing to you to let you know that while your reports are valid, there are no active admins on this wiki to take care of them. If you feel the content is better on a different page, why not move the content to the better page and mark the old page for deletion with . As for the lack of admins, I left a note about this problem on the talk page of the mainpage, with a link to a page on Wikia Central where someone that is dedicated to this subject matter (like you) could request to be made an admin here. If you do so, I would suggest that you find someone to be a co-admin, so that the work is not all on one person. Jr.2k8 looks like a good candidate for this. If you have any other questions, leave me a message on my talk page on this wiki, and I'll respond as soon as I can. --Uberfuzzy 07:33, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. Could you two make/customize a welcome template and welcome the new users in recent changes (both anonymous and logged-in). Then we'd be happy to let you co-adopt; you've both done a lot of work on this wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:37, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Yo. If its possible, I'd like you to get a realease date for the big picture show. -- User:Iansgameroom 7:32 AM, May,2,2009 :Just now finished making a new one Here! ----Jspyster1 01:14, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::It looks great! Please make sure you welcome anonymous visitors too :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:24, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Character pages I think we should try and lock the character pages for unregistered users to stop them from continually putting false ages of the kids. Do you think this would work?? JR talk to JR 17:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Well no one has been putting up false ages on the articles latley ever since I posted that message on the Main Page. I say if one more person decides to put up false ages again we should only block the user for a certain amount of time. If the problem escalates, or still continues, then we could semi protect the pages being affected for a certain amount of time as a last resort. But the character pages have not been tampered with yet for a while so I don't think we need to worry much right now.--Jspyster1 22:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) pictures SO!when I try to add an image,I go down and click on edit,Wright!!! Changes Thank you for your changes on my page "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". But please, don't earase much of the trivia. Thanks for correcting my quotes, as if my files of the episodes are very loud and I can't hear what they're saying. User:TheBiggestEdFan spotlight request Hi. Ed, Edd 'n Eddy look like it is in very good shape and I have added you guys to the spotlight list. The wiki staff make up the spotlights, and while I know they will appreciate seeing your idea for the graphic there is no guarantee they will use the spot you made. However, I've noted the 10th anniversary part in the spotlight list, because I assume that was the part you really wanted to highlight. Please keep an eye on your as there are a few that have crept in. -- Wendy (talk) 18:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your consideration!-- Great! Great, nice to meet you. ----Godzilla101 thanx thank you i actually plan to make that idea a real life showWoohookman 21:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Loved your story It was funny and I enjoyed it! I also like your gallery of pictures. :) -Manta-bee Yes Im just leaving you a message to tell you that apperantly some one is using my ip address and is edditing this wiki as well as others. I really do not want to make this a long message chat back and forth so just ignore them or block me-- 21:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Casimus Prime Hey Jspyster1. I want to thank you for welcoming me to the wikia last October and I have done alot to the wikia. I have but 1 question. What changes did you make the Space Outlaws article? Read my fan-fictions and tell me what ya think. Thanks. ~~Casimus Prime~~ May 5 I read your fan-fiction. 10-10 bro. Of my 2 fan fictions which do you like better, Ed Trek or Me and The Eds? Plus read my article about a ship in Ed Trek. Great game art bro. If I see that game on the market, I would buy it. Later I'm out. Casimus Prime May 6. P.S the only reason I did that is because I wanted to see what would happen if I got deleted. Jspyster your a good man. Can you help a pal out? Awhile ago, I wrote a fanfic that mixed EEnE with Transformers. A few days later a guy on this wikia made a mean review. Do you think you could read it and tell me whatcha think? Thanks, your a lifesaver. Read it here. Casimus Prime June 4. Why did you delete the Ghost of Edd's Cleanliness page? Because he was really a major character. All he was, was Edd's concious. However, I did mention him on the Cleanliness Is Next to Edness article. Have you read the Edformers page? drop me a line on my talk page and tell me whatcha think. Plus I have a YouTube account. Just go to: www.youtube.com/user/CasimusxPrime Check it out. I made a sequel to Edformers where Prime returns. Check it out here question can you give me the link to The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic please please i wanna read it put it on here tommorowWoohookman 01:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC)i mean the fanfiction link to itWoohookman 20:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Jpyster I want to ask you more about Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool if you know something more that there is written. Might Be Real Actully, I am going to make the episode with real clips and my series is full of scams and there aren't big summarys yet. TheBiggestEdFan 15:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC)User:TheBiggestEdFan Help You could add some details on the Trinsformers: Ed-Venge of the Fallen page and make it cool! -Godzilla101 over Ooops Well, I'm sorry to realize you don't know about Ed, Edd, n Eddy yet but you're on Ed Wiki. It's just encouragement, not an order. ---Godzilla101 Thanks for the speedy reply. Sounds good. If you decide you want them, let me know. I have 4 or 5 different views of him that I grabbed for a potential drawing I might try. Moskevyu 23:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ed edd n eddy big picture show your right. think about u.s.a. give us the movie. if they don't put it on in america by june 20th, i'll probaly go crazy. if they can air tda on june 11th why not ed edd n eddy. what's goin' on with CN speaking of which, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH CN!!!!!! they think they can cancel an emmy award winning show. it's my favorite show besides WWE and solitary. i mean, there saying that there's gonna be another season blah blah this blah blah that, oh shut up already danny. pleae reply on both comments please. p.s your the the best user on the site. custom eene i have made paper figures to create my own custom ed edd n eddy. my voice roll is kevin. my whole family is taking part in it. reply on what the pilot should be like. also if you can be a nice guy and write down pages on my episodes i will send you the plot and title, plus qoutes & trivia. if you can do that it will be a big help. thank you. yours truly, -- 16:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Michael Boyer. Have a day good as gravy vandal? some anonymous jerk with the numbers of 216.196.68.69 is pretending to be me on my page, like making me look like a pervert, you will find it in my history from him. please can you find a way to ban him?--Shade Link 23:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Problem Solved-- Stop Stop deleting everything I write on this wiki! You know how bad I feel???!!-Godzilla101 I SAID STOP DELETING EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I write! Take my Double D, Please What do you think? Hunk o' Baloney? Or true? If worng, please fix. On the page Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures I added the GBA reference titles to the Trivia. I didn't really know "Ed n' Switch" and "Like an Ed In a Maze" so I put the best I could. I might be wrong so if you know please fix it! --TheBiggestEdFan 19:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC)User:TheBiggestEdFan Hello Jspyster1. Also ... Hello Jspyster1. I'm just here saying hi. Also I see that on most of the pages I see that people are adding humor or something like that (I don't know how to explain this) and on normal Wikis I see that there isn't much of this. Like this "Along with cleanliness comes Edd's obsession for being neat, take a look at that bedroom for instance, everything is meticulously labelled and neatly stored in its place be it a window (sorry, viewport) through to socks, carefully-counted ant-farm, blueprints and … ahem … surgical stuff (ask no questions!)" I see that The word sorry, ahem, and(Ask no questions!) is unneeded. Anyways I hope to look forward to editing this Wiki. Goodboy2010 08:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Movie Vandal There's vandalism on the Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers) page! Can you fix it? ---Godzilla101 Great! Thanks! Oh, also, I watched the movie before! A Vandal has struck By the name of Frok Boi. Don't worry, I will help eliminate such scum. Manta-bee 04:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I sure hope this isn't the start of something.--Jspyster1 04:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Oh... who knows? He's probably just another attention seeker. Manta-bee 04:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Dun mess with my user page BEE-YOTCH! And u, jspystr1, you are the worsrt admin in the history of the ed edd n eddy wiki! UNBLOCK THE MOVIE PAGE OR ELSE YOU WILL PAY THE CONSIQUENCES, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO VANDALIZE YOUR PRECIOUS WIKI!!!!! And you're just an annoying little 9 year old vandal. There is no way I'm giving into your stupid little demands. Why don't you just use the Movie spoiler page? I swear, ONE MORE VANDAL EDIT, and your banned for good! P.S. I'm a better admin than you'll ever be!--Jspyster1 04:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) And when I spy vandals, I bite their heads off and give them a peice of hell. >:K Manta-bee 04:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm shaking in my booties... Oh, please! *rolls eyes* my little brother uses that crap on me, dosen't work. >:) Manta-bee 04:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Your asking for it.--Jspyster1 04:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) YOU BAN ME AND I'LL TELL EVERY ONE ON THE INTERNET THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING ASS HOLE!!!!! Go ahead.... you're just mad that he's actually right about being a good admin. Manta-bee 04:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'd like to see you try. Go ahead, make my day...--Jspyster1 04:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Your title is actually worse than "FUCKING ASS HOLE" (ALL CAPS FTW! xD) Manta-bee 04:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) SIGHYANARAH, SAD SAP. BANNED FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!--Jspyster1 05:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Well, that takes care of him. One more vandal down.--Jspyster1 05:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC)